


I Don't Like Snow

by Oakstar519



Series: Star Wars Oneshots [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Hates Cold Weather, Gen, Luke Also Hates Cold Weather, So do I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oakstar519/pseuds/Oakstar519
Summary: Two idiots from desert planets really hate the cold. Set just before the Battle of Hoth and also during the Clone Wars.





	I Don't Like Snow

**3 ABY**

Luke Skywalker  _really_ hates the cold.

It's not his fault, not really. He grew up on a desert planet without seasons or even weather, but it was always  _really karking hot_ there. (Although it's been three years since he left Tatooine, so he should be used to it by now.) This is the opposite. Blue-white snow rises in all directions, marred only by the clomping tracks of Luke's tauntaun, and steep hills rise to the south, where Echo Base sits buried in the cliffs. The tauntaun honks in annoyance; Luke gently pats the beast's neck, murmuring "easy" to the alien creature. The snow whips at his face as they turn around, and Luke steers her towards the base. "We're coming back in. Sorry we're late," he says into his comlink, brushing snow away from the delicate electronics.

Of course, Echo Base is cold on the inside, as well. It's at least a few degrees warmer than it is outside (although on a planet that can get sixty degrees below zero at night, that isn't saying much.) Luke pulls off his snow-crusted coat and helmet, shaking ice out of his hair and clothes.

"Find anything out there?" Han asks. "Or just more snow?"

"Can't say I did," Luke replies. "It's really cold there, though."

"I've had colder," Han counters, but doesn't elaborate. "Why don't you come have something to eat?"

Luke smiles at his friend. "Sure thing."

* * *

**21 BBY**

Anakin Skywalker  _really_ hates the cold.

If Obi-Wan was a part of this conversation, he'd probably say something like  _Anakin, get used to it_ or  _Anakin, you haven't lived on Tatooine in over a decade._ Luckily, Obi-Wan is asleep. Not that Anakin needs to be rescued. He's just cold. Their little cave is a few degrees warmer than outside, and a small fire burns in the middle, fueled by what's left of his ship. He has a small transmitter that'll hopefully get a message to Coruscant, but nobody's responded.

"Do we have a transport yet?" Ahsoka asks, hugging Anakin's cloak around her shoulders. (It's taking Anakin quite a bit of self-control to not comment on the impracticality of her outfit.)

"Not quite," Anakin replies. "Soon, hopefully."

"Hrmf," Ahsoka grunts, wiggling closer. "Your fault for crashing into that dumb asteroid field."

"Fair enough," Anakin replies. "Want a ration bar?"

Ahsoka slaps it out of his hand, laughing, and for a moment, it isn't quite as cold.

* * *

**3 ABY**

Darth Vader can't feel the cold anymore.

He hasn't been to Hoth in a long time. (Around twenty-four years, but he hasn't been counting, what are you talking about?) It's worse than he remembers. The Snowtroopers behind him at least have a heating system, and although he can't feel anything in his arms or legs, the icy air hisses painfully through his respirator. The ships came out of hyperspace too close to the planet, allowing the Rebels time to escape. The asteroids would have given them cover, but Admiral Ozzel is a clumsy idiot. (No, he isn't being petty, and no, the irony of this situation is not lost on him.)

"Sir, they've escaped," a trooper tells him. Vader can sense the nervous energy radiating off of him.

"Check for stragglers," Vader barks. He looks around the cavernous space.

For a brief, fleeting moment he can sense a memory printed into the walls of the glacier, and there's a small fire and a master and a knight and a padawan huddled around it, and all three of them are dead now. Anakin Skywalker died during Order 66, then Ahsoka Tano on Malachor, and Obi-Wan Kenobi on the Death Star.

Vader snatches the memory in a durasteel grip and crushes it to dust.

* * *

**3 ABY**

_Anakin and I crashed on Hoth during the second year of the war,_ Luke reads from Ben's old journal. The blue of hyperspace flashes behind his cockpit.  _Of course, you'll probably never go there. I certainly didn't enjoy myself. But we did find some strange things while we were here._

Luke smiles, flipping the page. "Maybe someday I can go back," he says to nobody in particular. "That might be cool."

_Anakin came out of hyperspace ~~too early~~ in the asteroid field, so we crashed. We found cave paintings depicting an ancient society of Force-users.  ~~Some of the carvings were~~ We have holograms of the area. Perhaps I'll show you someday..._

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know what I just wrote. I just figured that these dweebs would share their hatred of sand as well as their hatred of cold weather, being from desert planets. In math, where I wrote most of this, we all flipped out when it started to snow a bit.


End file.
